warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Why is Jaypaw blind?
Why is Jaypaw blind? (zu Deutsch: Wieso ist Häherpfote blind?) ist ein Essay von Victoria Holmes, welches am 02. Juli 2009 veröffentlicht wurde und aufklärt, warum Häherpfote blind ist. Übersetzung Wieso ist Häherpfote blind? Das ist eine Frage, welche ich schon sehr oft gefragt wurde und manchmal war ich versucht, zu antworten: Weil er so geboren wurde! Aber ich weiß, was die Leute wirklich meinen ist, wieso ich mich entschieden habe, das Augenlicht einem meiner Hauptcharaktere wegzunehmen, wenn es doch einfacher ist, jeden Helden alle seine fünf Sinne behalten zu lassen? Nun, wieso nicht? :) Ein Held zu sein, hängt nicht davon ab sehen zu können oder hören oder sehr schnell rennen zu können; Heldentum kommt aus den inneren Werten, welche Art von Person (oder Katze) du bist. Ich wusste schon immer, dass Häherpfote einer der wichtigsten Charaktere in Die Macht der drei sein würde, deshalb brauchte er den richtigen Charakter, auch wenn er keine funktionierenden Augen hatte! Er muss nicht sehen können, um kühn zu sein, neugierig und für das zu kämpfen an was er glaubt, was alles unerlässliche Qualitäten sind, die einen Helden ausmachen. Ich mochte auch die Herausforderung, aus der Sicht einer blinden Katze zu schreiben. Häherpfote kann nicht beschreiben, wie eine Szene aussieht, aber er hat vier andere Sinne - Riechen, Fühlen, Schmecken und Hören - um die Ausschnitte zu füllen. Ich startete bewusst das Buch Die Macht der drei: Der geheime Blick aus seiner Perspektive, weil ich die ersten Kapitel mit Details füllen wollte, die den Leser in die Irre führen sollten, damit sie nicht merkten, dass der Erzähler blind ist. Wir sehen geschäftige Szenen im Clanleben und teilen die spannende und gefährliche Fuchsjagd mit den drei Jungen und lernen erst, als Häherpfote sich bei Blattsee beschwert sie solle sich nicht unnötig Sorgen um ihn machen, dass er blind ist. Ich wollte, dass die Leser Häherpfote kennenlernen, um seinen Sinn für Abenteuer und Loyalität zu seinen Clan-Gefährten zu teilen, bevor sie erfahren, dass er blind ist, denn das könnte ihn zu einem bemitleidenswerten Objekt machen. Häherpfote möchte behandelt werden, wie alle anderen Schüler auch - und das bedeutet auch, nicht von den Lesen verurteilt zu werden! Aber auch wenn du weißt, dass Häherpfote blind ist, ist er nicht die Art Charakter, den man einfach bemitleiden kann. Frustration, Ungläubigkeit und manchmal regelrechte Wut aber niemals Mitleid! Es wäre zu einfach gewesen, ihn als kleinen blinden Heiligen darzustellen, der seinen Mangel an Sehvermögen toleriert, während er ein gutes, gehorsames Leben führt. Aber das würde einen sehr langweiligen Held machen! Häherpfote ist kratzbürstig und kompliziert, abwechselnd zwischen dem Treten gegen seine Blindheit und dem Beharren, dass es ihm egal ist. Er weiß, dass er die gleiche Menge Mut und körperlicher Stärke hat, wie jeder andere Schüler und er hasst die Tatsache, dass er niemals die gleiche Sorte von Krieger sein kann, wie seine Baukameraden. Als Blattsee ihm anbot, ihr Schüler zu werden, hat er es als zimperliche Option gesehen, das einzige, was er tun kann, weil er nicht sehen kann. Tatsächlich konnte Blattsee sehen, dass Häherpfote großes Talent als Heiler hat - er hat sich alle Kräuter und Heilmittel gemerkt, ohne es überhaupt zu versuchen - und als er anfing, über die Zukunft zu sprechen, als ob der SternenClan sie ihm enthüllt hätte, wusste Blattsee, dass er auch eine spezielle Verbindung zu den Krieger-Ahnen hatte. Von dem Moment seiner Geburt an, war es Häherpfotes Schicksal, ein Heiler zu werden, - nur, dass er es ironischerweise nicht selbst sehen konnte. Darüber hinaus blind, schlecht gelaunt und ambitionsvoll zu sein, wollte ich Häherpfote zu einer Katze machen, die einzigartige Fähigkeiten des Sehens hat. Er kann in seinen Träumen und in denen von anderen Katzen sehen, was ihm Eintritt in ihre tiefsten Gedanken und Ängste gibt. Er kann auch fühlen, was andere Katzen denken - etwas, was sein Bruder und seine Schwester zwar als selbstverständlich betrachten, jedoch häufig davon irritiert werden! - und kann, als seine Kräfte ausreifen, in die Erinnerungen anderer Katzen treten und so deren vergangene Geschehnisse durchleben. Er hat die unglaublichsten Gaben des Sehens, blind gegenüber oberflächlicher scheinender Probleme, aber in der Lage, die Wahrheit zu sehen, die in den anderen Katzen steckt. Wenn wir Häherpfote das erste Mal treffen, ist er nur ein Junges und er weiß nicht immer, was er mit seinem Wissen anfangen soll oder wie er es für selbstlose Zwecke nutzen soll. Er ist stolz und sturköpfig und denkt, nur weil er in der Lage ist, in den Träumen anderer Katzen zu wandeln, stärker zu sein als sie, möglicherweise Vorteile zu haben, besonders, wenn er über die Probleme in den anderen Clans lernt. Um seine Rolle in der Prophezeiung - Drei werden es sein, Blut von deinem Blut, sie halten die Macht der Sterne in ihren Pfoten — zu erfüllen, muss er lernen, seine Kraft für mehr Katzen als nur das Wohl seiner Clan-Gefährten einzusetzen. Es macht so viel mehr Spaß, seine Fortschritte zu verfolgen, als seine Instinkte noch selbstsüchtiger waren und sogar rachsüchtig am Anfang. Häherpfote ist eine blinde Katze, welche in die Träume anderer Katzen sehen kann, ein Held, der nicht mit den besten Absichten anfängt, ein sturköpfiger, komplizierter, kratzbürstiger Charakter, welcher den Respekt jeder Katze im Clan gewinnen muss, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, die viele Monde vor seiner Geburt entstand. Die Tatsache, dass er nicht sehen kann, ist nur ein Bestandteil seiner Persönlichkeit - und Häherpfote würde der erste sein, der dir sagen würde, dass er nicht nach Dingen beurteilt werden will, die er nicht tun kann! All diese Herausforderungen und Widersprüche machen ihn zu der Katze, bei der man den meisten Spaß hat, über sie zu schreiben und Geschichten zu kreieren. Und wir haben nicht einmal das Ende seiner Ausbildung erreicht... en:Why is Jaypaw Blind?ru:Почему Воробушек слеп?fi:Miksi Närhitassu on sokea? Kategorie:Essays